objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bracelety
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Bracelety is a former recommended character in BFDI. She had a chance to join BFDIA, but failed with 18 votes, placing last. She's now a female contestant in Battle for BFDI and she was a member of Team Ice Cube! as the team captain. Fanfiction General Bracelety is currently known to hold a rather average following on the Battle For Dream Island Wiki. The currently most known Bracelety fans on the internet are TwinBladez and Derpyunikitty. Names * Braca Letty (Derpyunikitty) * Jessica "Jessie" Granger (KittyFan2004) * Brenda Gibson (WhiteMatilda16) * Brooke Christansen (NLG343) * Brunella Lamberti (Ze Tossere) * Blueanna jellify (Leafy is awsome) * Hilda B. Bracelet (FSKIsBack) Birthdates * November 27th, 2003 (Derpyunikitty) * August 8, 1991 (KittyFan2004) * April 6, 1546 (WhiteMatilda16) * April 23, 1994 (NLG343) * May 2, 2010 (U4Again) * January 15, 1996 (Ze Tossere) * March 29, 1991 (FSKIsBack) * February 6, 2006 (BattleForBFDIFan4) Where Bracelety is from * Skagen, Denmark (Derpyunikitty) * Boston, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004, U4Again) * Edmonton, Canada (NLG343) * Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (Ze Tossere, WhiteMatilda16) * Iceland (LoserTheGoldMove) * Seattle, Washington (MrFlamerBoy) * Moscow, China (FSKIsBack) * Antartica Ethnicity *Faroese (Derpyunikitty) *Italian (Ze Tossere) *Chinese (FSKIsBack) Religion *"Ice Cubeism" (Derpyunikitty, KittyFan2004) *Buddhism (FSKIsBack) Dreams Bracelety is a major character in ChocolateBliss's fanfiction, Dreams. In it, she and Grassy are friends and later get married. Appearance Bracelety was badly drawn in BFDI and BFDIA, but she is better drawn in IDFB and onwards to BFB. Trivia *She is the first newbie in BFB to be eliminated. *In Announcer Madness 7 - EvFiction!, Bracelety's body is used to make a cake asset. *She has the third most elimination votes of the entire object show community with 9168 from BFB. **This record was beaten by Loser in BFB 7 with 12062 votes. *She once ran for powers, but only got 13064 votes, and Loser won with 15310. *In BFDI Comic, she cannot talk and is kind of dumb, as in comic 1, she broke a cheap but expensive TV with a hammer. *Her and Factory Error both felt like the world's biggest rejects, so they become best friends, later fell in love and had a child. *In T.I.M.E.poral's headcanon, she is much smarter and doesn't like Ice Cube as much as in BFB. Gallery Braceletey.png Bracelety yo.png|four Bracelety-0.png Bracelety (OC Pose).png Bracelety (OLD).png Bracelety_Cool_Pose.png 60. Bracelety.png BraceletyPose.png Episode 14 bracelety.png Episode 19.png Episode 20.png Episode 21 bracelety.png Episode 23.png Episode 24.png BFDI(A) bracelety.png Bracelety exercizing.png Bracelety pose.png Bracelety BFDI.png Braceleeeeety.png IDFB bracelety.png Bracelet crying.png|crying bracelety by minh YouSuckBracelety 0.png NewBracelety ok.png Bracelety pose.png Bracelety.jpg BraceletyS.png|Bracelety's dream Screenshot_20171109-171959_kindlephoto-239808973.jpg Braceletey Photo.png Bracelety BTB.jpg Orange bracelety.png BraceletyNEW1.png its not what you think.png|Cheering for Woody Bracelety_right-side_up_body.png|Braceletey Body 00))(EvilBraceletly.png|Evil Braceletly All_the_way.png|TEAM ICE CUBE ALL THE WAY! Factory Error and Bracelety.PNG Screen Shot 2018-10-27 at 3.20.50 PM.png|Bracelety and Factory Error's Child Bracelety_TeamIcon.png|Team Icon tehzombehpicker's_bracelety_blank.png|Team Icon No Face (for use) Detention Slipppp.jpeg PUT THE GUN DOWN BRACELETY.png DiaBraceletySign.gif DD57A915-DAAA-4160-AF76-AA5A0359C8C9.jpeg|By BB230 Names In Other Languages Fáinne Cian - Irish Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:BFALSOC Category:Arms and Legs Category:BFDI RCs Category:Bracelety Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Battle for BFDi Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Ice Cube Fans Category:The Freesmarters Category:Canadian characters Category:American Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Danish Characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:From California Category:African-American Characters Category:BFDIS Category:In EXIT Category:Was in EXIT Category:Eliminated in BFB Category:Weird Category:Awesome Category:Recommended Characters Category:Bleh Category:Cyan Category:Cyan Ice Cube Fans Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Insane Category:Crazy Category:Extremely Insane Category:Cute Category:LGBT Characters Category:Lesbians